


A Tale of Snows and Waters, A Song as Old as Time, A Series as Long as Rhyme

by GhostandMiracle42



Series: Ghost and Miracle's Game of Thrones [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episodic Retelling, F/F, F/M, Gen, High Fantasy, Instead of gritty historical fantasy, M/M, Multi, Or not, Part 2, Retelling, Technically can be read as stand alone but it works better if you've read the first one, read the first one first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostandMiracle42/pseuds/GhostandMiracle42
Summary: Princess Myrcella Baratheon is of the opinion that Ghost the Direwolf is utterly magnificent. Oh, and his human Jon Snow is alright too.A 16-year-old Myrcella meets Jon in Winterfell, which changes more than anyone could possibly imagine.A short take of Game of Thrones if it was a little more fantasy, without sacrificing the realism and thematic tropes that make it legendary.This is part two, the promised episode by episode breakdown. Technically can be read as a standalone, but we highly recommend reading part one first, though you don't need too.Also, Season 8 never happened, because wtf was that shit?
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow, Other Canon Relationships
Series: Ghost and Miracle's Game of Thrones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798651
Kudos: 19





	1. Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Introduction:
> 
> Here is part two of the series. The more fleshed out, darker version that we don’t want to actually write scene for scene, but wanted to outline anyway. It follows the same basic plot-line as A Tale of Snows and Waters, but some few of the details are different, and far more in line with the grittier Game of Thrones themes. We’re… intrigued as to what you’ll all think. We’re putting seasons 1 and 2 up now; seasons 3 and 4 will come maybe next week.
> 
> Now, without further a due…

#  _ Season 1: _

* * *

## Episode 1 – Winter is Coming

On another world, in another time, a man is executed in the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros for deserting his post defending the kingdom’s northern border. Before he dies, he speaks of seeing a mythological horror called the ‘White Walkers’, but his executioner, Eddard ‘Ned’ Stark, Warden of the North, doesn't believe him. On Ned's return home to Winterfell with his sons and ward Theon Greyjoy, they encounter a Direwolf mother killed by a stag and her six pups.

Meanwhile, in the capital city of Kings Landing, Hand of the King Jon Arryn has died of an illness. King Robert Baratheon decides that his old friend Ned should be appointed the new Hand, and begins a journey north with Queen Cersei Lannister, her twin brother Jaime the ‘Kingslayer’, and the entire Court.

When the Court arrives in Winterfell, King Robert orders Ned to the position and offers to marry his eldest son Joffrey to Ned’s daughter Sansa. Ned’s brother Benjen – a member of the Brotherhood of warriors that guard The Wall known as the Night’s Watch – arrives at the feast, and attempts to dissuade Ned’s bastard son Jon Snow from throwing away his youth to join the Watch himself, as he believes that, as a bastard, he won’t be accepted in Winterfell once Ned leaves. Jon, in anger, flees the feast. Outside, he meets the Queen’s dwarf brother Tyrion Lannister. After the feast, Ned’s wife Catelyn receives a letter from her sister – Jon Arryn’s wife – alleging that he was poisoned by the Lannisters.

The next day, Arya Stark watches Prince Joffrey use his authority to bully her brothers Bran and Robb. Sansa Stark is fawning over Joffrey as she attends an embroidery lesson with the Queen, who begins filling Sansa’s head with stories of Joffrey’s grandeur. Princess Myrcella Baratheon has disguised herself as her handmaiden Rosamund Lannister to visit the Godswood and procure a rare flower. There, she encounters Jon Snow and Ghost, and he accompanies her on her mission. They decide to meet up the next day. When they do, Arya spies on the pair as they grow closer. King Robert leaves on a hunt with Ned, Joffrey and Rob. At the same time, Bran Stark climbs the Broken Tower, where he witnesses Queen Cersei having sex with her twin brother, Jaime, who then pushes him out the window from a presumably fatal height.

## Episode 2 – Us Against the World

Jon, Myrcella and Arya find Bran’s unconscious body and bring him to Catelyn. In the aftermath, Jon and Myrcella continue to meet-up with one another secretly – including a trip into Wintertown. They talk about their futures, their hopes and dreams. Myrcella convinces Jon not to go to the Night’s Watch, and instead come back south with them. Arya often visits them, but she also enjoys hanging around Tyrion – whom she first encounters when he wakes up drunk in a pig-pen.

Ned decides to accept Robert’s appointment and travel south to Kings Landing. When Jon asks to go with them, he refuses, instead taking Arya and Sansa. Bran continues to lie unconscious. Jon and Myrcella, distraught, make love to one another. Jon gives Arya a sword called ‘Needle’, charging her to keep it secret and safe. Myrcella pledges to protect and watch-over Arya. The King's procession leaves Winterfell, and Jon and Robb watch as Arya, Sansa and Myrcella leave with the King and their father.

Meanwhile across the Narrow Sea in the Free City of Pentos, the exiled Prince Viserys Targaryen makes a deal with the Dothraki warlord Khal Drogo. In exchange for providing Viserys with an army to conquer Westeros and reclaim the Iron Throne, Viserys offers Drogo his younger sister, Daenerys. At the wedding, Daenerys is given three petrified dragon eggs and meets exiled Westerosi knight Jorah Mormont.

## Episode 3 – The Kingsroad

Myrcella has entered a depression following her split from Jon. Arya and Tyrion attempt to bring her out of her stupor but have little success. Robert and Ned discuss the Targaryens, the Rebellion and Jon’s parentage on their journey south.

As they continue south, they stop at the Inn of the Crossroads, where Arya makes a friend in Mika, son of the local Butcher. However, in an altercation between Arya and Joffrey, Joffrey is wounded by Arya’s Direwolf Nymeria and Mika is killed. After Sansa refuses to defend Arya, Myrcella steps in to diffuse the situation with the Queen who wants Sansa’s Direwolf Lady killed in revenge. That night, Myrcella begins to feel ill, and Bran wakes up.

In the east, Daenerys rides with the Dothraki, and she begins to learn how to please Khal Drogo.

## Episode 4 – Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things

The King’s procession arrives in King’s Landing and Myrcella, trying to ignore her recent illness, returns to her gardens to plant Jon’s flowers. Ned joins the King's Small Council at King's Landing, capital of the Seven Kingdoms, and learns just how poorly Westeros is being managed. He discovers that Robert has ordered a tournament held in his name. Arya begins training with Braavosi Swords master Syrio Forel. She also works with Myrcella in her garden and suspects something is off about her.

Daenerys learns she’s pregnant and starts standing up to Viserys.

Jon, Robb and Theon try to help Bran adjust to life without the use of his legs. He has no memory of what happened to him. At the end of the episode, Jon receives a message from Myrcella. He rides for Kings Landing.

## Episode 5 – The Shadow of Night

Myrcella seeks out Tyrion's aid, revealing that she has fallen pregnant with Jon's child. Tyrion beings organising an escape for her. Arya discovers Myrcella's condition, and Jon arrives in King's Landing. Tyrion declares that he is going on a trip to the Wall – secretly taking Jon and Myrcella to the Free City of Braavos in the east. Rosamund takes on Myrcella's identity permanently with Arya's help. Ned and the Small Council oversee a tournament in King's Landing. Sansa continues to get closer with Queen Cersei.

Daenerys and Viserys arrive in Vaes Dothrak and the siblings begin butting heads with Daenerys as her authority amongst the Dothraki grows.

Bran is attacked in his room by a catspaw with a Valerian Steel Dagger. Catelyn is wounded before Bran’s Direwolf kills the assassin. Catelyn resolves to head south with the dagger to bring the news to Ned.

## Episode 6 – A Crown of Gold

Ned begins investigating Jon Arryn’s death. Catelyn arrives in Kings Landing and meets with Peytr "Littlefinger" Baelish, the Master of Coin, and Ned. Littlefinger tells Catelyn that the knife belonged to Tyrion, which, combined with his current absence, is highly suspicious. Catelyn leaves Kings Landing to return north. Arya gets into a fight with Sansa and continues her sword training lessons. She meets with Rosamund and Barristan in Myrcella’s garden, and together they continue to tend it. Robert learns of Daenerys pregnancy and orders her death. Ned resigns as Hand of the King in response.

Viserys becomes enraged with Drogo for not honouring his promise and threatens to kill Daenerys' unborn child. Drogo kills Viserys by pouring molten gold over his head.

## Episode 7 – The Living and the Dead

Ned tells Arya and Sansa that they’re going home. Arya pleads to bring Syrio with them. Sansa refuses to leave Joffrey. Ned forces them to leave, and they begin the journey back to Winterfell. On the way, Ned reads a book that Jon Arryn read before his death.

Robert's assassin is captured before he can poison Daenerys. Drogo vows to conquer the Seven Kingdoms and give that realm to his son in revenge.

In the North, Tyrion arrives at the Wall and meets with Benjen Stark and Lord Commander Mormont of the Night’s Watch. While he’s there, a Wight is found north of the Wall. The Wight attacks Tyrion and Lord Commander Mormont while the latter is trying to convince the former to send them more men. Benjen kills it with fire. Tyrion rides with haste south with letters to warn the Starks and the King of the truth.

Meanwhile, in the Free City of Braavos, Myrcella tricks a wealthy nobleman in Braavos into giving her and Jon a larger house than the one Tyrion arranged after the owner dies.

## Episode 8 – The Lion and the Wolf

Jon, Ghost and a now very pregnant Myrcella settle into their new home in Braavos and send a letter to Arya in King’s Landing.

Drogo's soldiers begin attacking nearby settlements, enslaving locals in order to sell them and gain the money to buy the ships necessary to cross the Narrow Sea. Daenerys is horrified.

Tyrion informs Robb of what happened at the Wall. Robb elects to ride for the Wall at once to confirm Tyrion’s story. Tyrion gifts Bran a saddle so he can ride without using his legs. Catelyn arrives in Winterfell after Robb leaves and takes Tyrion captive, accusing him of the attack on Bran.

Ned’s party stops at the Inn of the Crossroads. Ned discovers from Jon Arryn's book that all of Robert's true-blooded children are actually Cersei's bastards. Arya, Sansa and Lady go looking for Nymeria in the woods

Jaime rides with a host after the Starks, slaughtering them and taking Ned and Sansa hostage in revenge for Catelyn's capture of Tyrion. Ned is wounded in the fight, and Arya tries to get Sansa to flee with her during the attack, but Sansa refuses, trusting the Lannister guards. Lady is murdered by the Hound because of her decision. Arya escapes into the wild.

## Episode 9 – The Pointy End

Drogo kills a rival Khal who doesn’t want to follow him to the west, wounding himself in the process. But his wound becomes septic and his death imminent. Daenerys convinces a slave woman to use blood magic to save him. The woman tells everyone to leave the tent and stay outside until the spell is over. Daenerys goes into labour, and Jorah brings her into the forbidden tent seeking aid.

Robb Stark speaks with his uncle at the Wall, but a rider from Winterfell stops them from making any headway. Robb rushes back to Winterfell and sets Tyrion free and sends written apologies to Kings Landing and Casterly Rock. Catelyn is furious. Bran dreams of flying.

Arya makes her way through the Riverlands chased by Lannister soldiers.

Ned tells Cersei he knows all of her children are Jaime's. They soon learn that Robert has been critically wounded by a boar while hunting. A dying Robert names Ned as the "Protector of the Realm" to rule until Joffrey reaches the legal age. Ned sends a message to Stannis, Robert's brother, intending to enthrone him since Robert has no true legal heirs. Ned tells Petyr Baelish about his plan and asks him to gain the loyalty of the City Watch, the only force capable of overpowering Lannister forces loyal to Cersei. When Ned tries to depose Joffrey in the throne-room, Littlefinger betrays him, and the few remaining members of Ned’s guard are murdered by the City Watch.

## Episode 10 – Baelor The Blessed

Tyrion makes his way South unaware of the events occurring in Kings Landing.

Ned is forced to confess treason to save Sansa and publicly affirms Joffrey is the rightful heir. However, rather than sentencing him to the Wall as had been negotiated, the vengeful Joffrey has him decapitated, while Sansa, Cersei and the other counsellors object futilely.

Arya is saved from the Lannisters by Nymeria. She makes her way east out of Lannister territory, aiming for Gulltown so she can cross the sea to Jon.

Daenerys unborn son is dead, and Drogo has been left in a vegetative state due to the witch's treacherous magic. She places her three dragon eggs next to Drogo and lights a funeral pyre and walks into the flames. The next morning, Daenerys rises, unharmed, flanked by three newborn dragons. Jorah and other witnesses kneel before her.

Bran dreams of his father’s death.

Myrcella goes into labour in Braavos, and Jon rushes to call midwives.


	2. Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of the series. The more fleshed out, darker version that we don’t want to actually write scene for scene, but wanted to outline anyway. It follows the same basic plot-line as A Tale of Snows and Waters, but the details are different, and far more in line with the grittier Game of Thrones themes. It's also edited to accommodate the television medium. We’re… intrigued as to what you’ll all think.

#  _Season 2:_

* * *

## Episode 1 – The Red Comet

Learning of the outbreak of war, Benjen and Mormont realise they aren’t going to get any help from the south. They decide to lead a Great Ranging north of the Wall to discover more about the White Walkers.

On the island of Dragonstone, Stannis Baratheon proclaims allegiance to the Red Witch Melisandre's Lord of Light, lays public claim to the Iron Throne, and reveals Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen’s bastardy. Davos Seaworth attempts to recruit people to Stannis’s cause.

Arya Snow is born to Myrcella and Jon beneath a red comet in Braavos. The midwives say it is an omen of good fortune.

Robb Stark crosses the Twins with a host of Northmen intending to rescue his father. He wins a decisive victory against the Lannisters, breaking their siege of Riverrun and capturing Jaime Lannister. The Tully’s inform Robb of his father’s death. The Stark men name Robb King in the North. Meanwhile, Arya is captured in Gulltown by Lannister soldiers, though they don’t know who she is.

Tyrion makes it to the Lannister retreat camp after the battle. He tries to tell Tywin of the threat to the north, but he is ignored. Instead, Tywin sends Tyrion to Kings Landing to clean up his sister’s mess.

Daenerys, Jorah, her Dothraki and her infant Dragons are lost in the Red Waste.

## Episode 2 – The Night Lands

Joffrey dismisses Barristan Selmy from the Kingsguard and orders the deaths of all Robert’s Bastards. To Cersei’s dismay, Tyrion arrives in Kings Landing and pulls his weight on the Small Council. He recruits Bronn, a sell-sword, to be his eyes and ears in the city.

Jon and Myrcella care for little Arya. They receive word of Ned Stark’s death and the revelation of Myrcella’s true parentage. Jon struggles with not being able to help Robb, while Myrcella accepts that she is a bastard just like Jon. She abandons her family name permanently and throws away her mother’s necklace. Jon and Myrcella go to the Braavosi Godswood and pledge themselves to one another. They are watched by a hidden figure.

Having won three victories, Robb offers the Lannisters peace in exchange for the North's independence and Sansa's safe return. He sends Theon to gain Balon Greyjoy's support, and Catelyn is to seek an alliance with Renly Baratheon, who also claims the throne. Meanwhile, Bran tends to Winterfell in Robb’s absence. He meets the Reed siblings.

Arya is dragged to the ruined fortress of Harrenhal, where the Lannister prisoners are being tortured.

The Night’s Watchmen arrive at Craster’s Keep, a Wildling encampment. A group of recruits witness a White Walker abduct one of Craster’s sons.

Daenerys receives an emissary from the City of Qarth.

## Episode 3 – The Iron Price

Cersei rejects Robb's terms, and Tyrion exiles Slynt, head of the Gold Cloaks, to the Wall, and promotes Bronn to Commander of the Watch. Tyrion crafts a plan to find out who is in Cersei's confidence; he finds it is Pycelle and imprisons him. He assigns a whore, turned spy, turned lover, Shae, as a handmaiden to Sansa.

Arya Stark narrowly avoids torture at the hands of the Tickler thanks to Tywin Lannister who makes her his cupbearer, unaware of her true identity.

Catelyn arrives at Renly's camp to negotiate an alliance, watching the female warrior Brienne of Tarth win the right to join Renly's Kingsguard. Renly Baratheon has recently married Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell’s sister, to gain control of the Tyrell army, but doesn't have sex with her due to his feelings for Loras.

Theon reunites with his sister Asha and father Baelon. Theon decides to side with his father and sister and declares his intention to attack the North with the Ironborn in Robb’s absence.

Jojen Reed tells Bran about Wargs – people who can enter the minds of animals, and Greenseers.

Craster demands the Night's Watchmen leave his encampment.

## Episode 4 – Garden of Bones

Jon takes up work with a swordsmith, teaching children how to defend themselves. Myrcella begins training horses.

Sansa is abused by Joffrey in revenge for Robb's victories. Tyrion intervenes. Tyrion releases Pycelle but fires him from the Small Council. Tyrion also finds out about the incestuous relationship between Cersei and their cousin, Lancel, and forces the latter to spy on her by threatening to reveal it to Joffrey.

Catelyn tries to convince the Baratheon brothers to abandon their quarrel and unite against the Lannisters, but Stannis demands Renly submit to his command. Baelish visits her and offers a trade of Jaime for her daughters. Melisandre gives birth to a shadow creature.

Daenerys arrives at the gates of the prosperous city of Qarth, where Daxos, a member of the Council of Thirteen, convinces the others to let her caravan enter the city.

## Episode 5 – A Different Type of Courage

A young girl named Miri comes to Jon asking for help in sword training. Jon agrees to teach her, the girl reminding him of Arya, but endeavours to look into why.

Arya steals some of Tywin’s battle plans, sending them to a northern family instead of the Lannister family they were intended for.

Daxos proposes marriage to Daenerys in exchange for providing her with the wealth to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. Jorah convinces her to gain the support of the Westerosi people instead.

After Renly's death at the hands of Melisandre's shadowy assassin, Catelyn and Brienne, who are accused of the murder, are forced to flee from the camp. Excluding the Tyrells, Renly's forces submit to Stannis. Brienne swears loyalty to Catelyn.

Tyrion learns from Lancel about Wildfire, a burning substance being mass-produced by Cersei to destroy Stannis' fleet and army during the upcoming siege. He takes control of the scheme.

## Episode 6 – The Old Gods and the New

Rosamund, Myrcella’s double, is sent away from King's Landing. Joffrey incites a riot, in which he is nearly killed, and Sansa is almost raped.

Theon manages to take Winterfell and executes Rodrik Cassel for insulting him. The Reed siblings help Bran and Rickon escape with Bran’s simple-minded manservant Hodor. Robb receives news of Theon's actions and sends men to retake Winterfell.

Daenerys tries to procure a ship to take her people to Westeros, all the while keeping Daxos at bay. Her dragons are stolen.

Tywin meets with Littlefinger in Harrenhal. Tywin allows Baelish to seek the allegiance of the Tyrells. Whether Littlefinger identifies Arya is unknown, but he doesn’t tell Tywin.

Myrcella discovers that Miri is in an abusive home. She tells Jon.

## Episode 7 – The Princes of Winterfell

Jon and Myrcella look into Miri’s father. They uncover a series of crimes he is responsible for and turn him into the city-guard. They take Miri into their home. 

Theon begins hunting Brandon and Rickon. Theon presents to Maester Luwin and his subjects the charred corpses of two boys, claiming that he has tracked down and killed Brandon and Rickon.

In Robb's camp, a failed escape attempt by Jaime leaves a guard dead and some soldiers seeking retribution.

Still shaken from the riot, Sansa is horrified when she awakens to find that she has begun menstruating and can thus bear Joffrey's children. Cersei warns her to love no one but her children, not even Joffrey.

The Night's Watch arrives at an ancient fortress called the Fist of the First Men.

In Qarth, the Warlock Pree reveals to Daenerys that he stole her dragons, but gives her the opportunity to reunite with them before slaughtering the Council of Thirteen and establishing Daxos as the King.

## Episode 8 – The Ghost of Harrenhal

Tywin declares his intentions to depart Harrenhal, and Arya learns of his plans to ride to Kings Landing. She secrets a letter to Robb, letting him know of Tywin’s plans, but is caught. She kills the guard, reclaims Needle, and sneaks out of the fortress.

Cersei attempts to blackmail Tyrion by abducting Ros, whom she believes to be his secret lover.

Robb learns that Catelyn has secretly freed Jaime, now escorted by Brienne, to ransom Sansa; Robb locks her in her tent and sends men to find them. He also enters into a romantic relationship with nurse Talisa.

Jorah agrees to accompany Daenerys into the House of the Undying to retrieve her dragons.

Asha arrives at Winterfell to bring Theon back to Pyke, criticising him for his actions.

On the way to King's Landing, Stannis promises Davos he'll make him his Hand of the King.

## Episode 9 – Blackwater

** EVENT: The Battle of Blackwater Bay **

Stannis' fleet assaults King's Landing. Leading the defence, Tyrion destroys many of the attacking ships with an exploding ship full of wildfire, forcing Stannis to attack on land. Sandor Clegane leads the guard outside the gate but is defeated and returns inside, denouncing Joffrey and leaving. Joffrey also flees the battle in cowardice. Tyrion convinces the Gold Cloaks to fight with him. Stannis' forces make it inside the castle, but Tyrion leads his men behind the enemy via underground tunnels and mounts a rearguard attack. Cersei goes to the throne room with Tommen, intending to kill him. Shae convinces Sansa to go to her chamber, where Sandor offers to take her back to Winterfell, but she decides to stay. As Tyrion lies wounded and Cersei is about to poison Tommen, Tywin's forces, joined by the Tyrells, arrive and defeat Stannis' forces, forcing the latter to retreat.

## Episode 10 – Valar Morghulis

Jon and Myrcella’s home in Braavos is burned down by Miri’s father in revenge while Miri is inside caring for Arya.

Joffrey sets Sansa aside in favour of marrying Margaery. Tyrion fears for his safety now that Tywin has replaced him as Hand and relieved Bronn from his command. Arya sneaks into Kings Landing following the battle. She sets up camp in the Dragon Skull dungeons intending to rescue Sansa.

Brienne and Jaime are spotted by three Stark soldiers, whom she kills. Catelyn fails to dissuade Robb from marrying Talisa.

Theon tries to convince his men to fight Robb's army, but they knock him unconscious and leave, setting Winterfell to the torch. Bran, the Reeds, Hodor and Rickon head for the Wall.

Daenerys ventures into the House of the Undying and successfully retrieves her dragons, who kill the Warlock. She then seals Daxos inside his own vault and claims his wealth for herself.

The Night’s Watchmen are attacked by the White Walkers.


	3. Season 3

# Season 3

* * *

## Episode 1 – Valar Dohaeris

In Braavos, Jon Snow and Myrcella Waters sift through the rubble of their home and discover that while Miri has died, Arya has survived entirely uninjured.

Robb’s forces seize Harrenhal, discovering that the Mountain has slaughtered all the prisoners.

Bran Stark and his party continue their trek towards the Wall on foot.

Tyrion Lannister tries to get Tywin Lannister, who is now residing in Kings Landing, to give him Casterly Rock. Tywin refuses. Margaery Tyrell engages in charity work with the orphans of King's Landing. Peter Baelish offers to help Sansa Stark escape King's Landing. Ros advises Shae not to trust him.

Daenerys arrives in the City of Astapor intending to buy an army of brutally-trained slave soldiers, the "Unsullied". The warlocks of Qarth attempt to assassinate her, but she is saved by Barristan Selmy, the former Kingsguard commander, who pledges his loyalty to her.

Most of the Nights Watchmen are dead. Benjen has vanished, and the Lord Commander is desperately trying to get as many people back to the Wall as he can.

* * *

## Episode 2 – Dark Wings, Dark Words

Jon and Myrcella take revenge on Miri’s father by setting Ghost on him. Jon wargs for the first time.

After receiving the news of the sack of Winterfell and the ‘death’ of Bran and Rickon, Robb diverts his attentions from the war against the Lannisters to attend Catelyn's father's funeral in Riverrun, angering Karstark, who seeks vengeance for his sons who were killed by the Lannisters.

Brienne of Tarth continues escorting Jaime Lannister across the Riverlands to King's Landing. He engages her in a fight, which is interrupted by Bolton soldiers.

Margaery and her grandmother Olenna Tyrell, the "Queen of Thorns", convince Sansa to tell them about Joffrey's flawed character.

Benjen is found by a Wilding patrol and dragged before Mance Rayder, the King Beyond the Wall. Benjen, having seen the Walkers army, promises to help Rayder bring the Wildings into Westeros to save them from the White Walkers.

* * *

## Episode 3 – The Walk of Punishment

Daenerys agrees to buy all the 8,000 Unsullied and the translator Missandei for one of her dragons, against Selmy's and Jorah's advice.

Tywin decides to send Baelish to Lysa Arryn intending to have them married to secure her alliance, making Tyrion the new Master of Coin.

Robb and Catelyn attend Hoster Tully’s funeral in Riverrun. Jaime persuades his captor Locke not to let Brienne be raped, but Locke cuts off the former's sword hand.

The surviving men of the Night's Watch arrive back at Craster's Keep, where Tarly witnesses Gilly give birth to a son. Benjen is sent over the Wall with Tormund Giantsbane and Warg Ygritte.

Jon and Myrcella research magic in the Braavosi Library.

* * *

## Episode 4 – Dracarys

Jon and Ghost train in Warging by fulfilling a bounty and destroying a bandits hideout outside the city. Jon collects the prize from the Iron Bank.

Varys tells Tyrion how he became a eunuch, and that he now has in his power the magician who castrated him, advising Tyrion to be patient for vengeance. Margaery proposes a marriage between Sansa and Loras.

After a failed escape attempt, Jaime believes that he is lost without his sword hand; but Brienne, knowing what he did for her, urges him not to give up hope.

At Craster's Keep, the surviving Night's Watchmen, starving, come into conflict with their host. Craster and Mormont are slain in the struggle, and Tarly flees with Gilly and her son.

Daenerys meets with the slaver Kraznys to complete the trade of a dragon for the Unsullied army. She tests the Unsullied, then orders them to kill their former masters, reclaims her dragon and frees the Unsullied, who all decide to follow her freely. Daenerys evacuates the freed people and burns Astapor to the ground.

* * *

## Episode 5 – Freedom of Choice

Tyrion convinces Olenna to pay for part of the royal wedding. Sansa tells Baelish about her decision to stay in King's Landing. The Lannisters discover the Tyrells' plot to marry off Sansa to Loras. To prevent the union, Tywin plans to marry Sansa to Tyrion, and Cersei to Loras, despite the siblings' protests.

Jon and Myrcella hear stories of Daenerys in the south and how she commands three dragons and cannot be burned.

Robb executes Karstark after the latter murders two captive Lannister boys. With the Karstarks abandoning him, Robb plans to make a desperate alliance with Frey. After being delivered to Bolton in Harrenhal, Jaime confesses to Brienne why he killed Aerys.

The Unsullied select a warrior called Grey Worm as their leader on Daenerys' order.

Arya Stark arrives in Sansa’s chambers in the middle of the night and offers an escape attempt across the Narrow Sea to Jon. Sansa, remembering what happened the last time she turned down Arya’s escape, forsakes Kings Landing, and flees.

* * *

## Episode 6 – The Climb

Robb makes a new deal with Frey by agreeing to give him Harrenhal and marry his uncle Edmure to Frey's daughter, Roslin.

Beyond the Wall, Tarly continues his flight with Gilly and her son, while Benjen climbs the Wall with Ygritte and Tormund.

** EVENT: “Chaos is a Ladder” **

Sansa and Arya sneak away from the Red Keep, running into Tyrion's lover, Shae. Arya and Shae fight and Arya defeats Shae, knocking her unconscious. Sansa stops Arya from killing her. The sisters escape through the dungeons and flee aboard a ship for Braavos.

A massive search is conducted for Sansa. Shae tells Tyrion what happened.

Tywin coerces Olenna into agreeing to marry Loras to Cersei. Cersei reveals to Tyrion that it was Joffrey who tried to have him killed during the siege.

Baelish tells Varys that he has caught Ros as Varys' informant and has given her to Joffrey, who kills her.

* * *

## Episode 7 – The Bear and the Maiden Fair

Tywin counsels Joffrey and discusses Daenerys with the former dismissing the danger she might pose. Joffrey receives a procession of red-heads claiming to be Sansa Stark.

Daenerys reaches the City of Yunkai and declares war on them.

Jojen, Bran and Meera agree they must go beyond the Wall to find the Three-eyed-raven that is following them. The question is what they do about Rickon.

Talisa reveals to Robb that she is pregnant. Bolton departs Harrenhal for Edmure's wedding while Jaime says farewell to Brienne and departs for King's Landing. On the road, he finds out that Locke refused Brienne's father's ransom. Jaime returns to Harrenhal to find Brienne in a pit fighting a bear. He leaps in and saves Brienne and departs once more, this time with her.

Tarly and Gilly are attacked by a White Walker, whom the former destroys with a dragonglass dagger.

* * *

## Episode 8 – Second Sons

Littlefinger finds the letter Jon sent to Arya that she never received, learning of Jon and Myrcella – though he believes she is Rosamund and not Myrcella – in Braavos, and how Sansa escaped Kings Landing. He informs Tywin. Tywin dispatches men to Braavos to capture Sansa and Arya and to kill Jon Snow and 'Rosamund'.

Arya and Sansa arrive in Braavos, and Ghost finds them. He brings them to Jon and Myrcella, who are discussing seeking out Daenerys for help with little Arya.

Daenerys finds out that Yunkai has employed a mercenary company called the "Second Sons". One of the lieutenants, Darrio Naharis, kills the other leaders and pledges his and the company's loyalty to Daenerys.

The surviving Nights Watch brothers make it back to the Wall.

* * *

## Episode 9 – The Rains of Castamere

Bran enters Hodor's mind to calm him down, an ability not possessed by any other Warg. Nearby, Benjen refuses to kill a farmer, and turns on the Wildlings, killing one of their Wargs. Bran uses his warg ability to save Benjen, who escapes, leaving Ygritte and Tormund behind. Rickon and Jojen depart for the Last Hearth, while Bran, Meera and Hodor plan to go beyond the Wall.

Tarly and Gilly reach the Wall.

Daenerys sends Jorah, Barristan, Naharis and Grey Worm to infiltrate Yunkai and open the city gate for her army. Yunkai soon falls to her forces.

** EVENT: The Red Wedding **

Robb arrives at the Twins and apologises to Walder Frey, who appears to accept. Edmure marries Roslin, and they leave to consummate their marriage. Walder's men then murder Catelyn, Talisa and most of the Stark bannermen, while Bolton, revealed to be loyal to the Lannisters, kills Robb.

* * *

## Episode 10 – Mhysa

The mastermind of the Red Wedding is revealed to be Tywin, who rewards House Frey with the Seat of Riverrun and appoints Bolton Warden of the North.

Arriving in the capital with Brienne, Jaime is reunited with Cersei.

Jon, Myrcella, Sansa, Arya and little Arya learn of the Red Wedding. They are attacked by Tywin’s agents. Jon, Arya and Ghost defeat them. Knowing that their location is compromised and their family dead, they decide to seek out Daenerys Targaryen.

In the North, Tarly's party encounters Bran's and gives them the dragonglass weapons before arriving back at Castle Black, where he and Maester Aemon send ravens to alert the Seven Kingdoms about the White Walkers. Benjen arrives at Castle Black, greatly wounded.

Stannis decides to head north and aid the Watch against the White Walker threat, forgiving Davos and keeping him.

The freed slaves of Yunkai receive Daenerys as their “Mhysa” or "mother".


	4. Season 4

# Season 4

* * *

## Episode 1 – Two Swords

Tywin oversees the reforging of Ice, the Stark ancestral sword, into two new swords, one for Jaime, who tries to deal with the loss of his sword hand and Cersei's love, and one for King Joffrey as a wedding present. Prince Oberyn Martell, on behalf of his brother, Prince Doran of Dorne, arrives in King's Landing with his paramour, Ellaria Sand, to attend the royal wedding and is welcomed by Tyrion. Oberyn openly reveals to Tyrion his motive for his visit: revenge against the Lannisters for the rape and murder of his sister, Elia, wife of Prince Rhaegar.

In the North, Styr and his group of cannibal Thenns reinforce Tormund, Ygritte, and the other Wildlings. Benjen manages the defence of the Wall, despite the resistance of Alliser Thorn, the new interim Lord Commander.

Daenerys leads her army on a march towards Meereen, the last of the three great slave cities, though she is troubled by how her dragons are becoming less tame as they grow.

* * *

## Episode 2 – The Rose and the Lion

Roose Bolton returns to the Dreadfort, where he criticises Ramsay for mistreating Theon, who has been brutalised into a subservient persona called 'Reek'. Roose decides to find and kill the remaining Stark children – Bran and Rickon – and Benjen, who threaten the legitimacy of his new title. He orders Ramsay to reclaim the territories under Ironborn occupation.

On Dragonstone, Melisandre orders several people to be burned as a tribute to the Lord of Light, to the delight of Queen Selyse and the disgust of Davos and Shireen.

** EVENT: The Purple Wedding **

Tyrion ends his relationship with Shae to protect her from his family and has her shipped off to Pentos. Jaime begins training his left-handed swordplay with the help of Bronn. King Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell are wed. Later, at the Royal Wedding feast, tensions between Joffrey and Tyrion grow—just before the former succumbs to poisoned wine and dies. A grief-stricken Cersei accuses Tyrion of the murder and has him arrested.

* * *

## Episode 3 – Breaker of Chains

Jon and company arrive in Lorath to secure safe passage down the River Rhoyne. They learn of Joffrey's death and toast to it at a bar in the city. Daenerys lays siege to Meereen and starts a riot within the city to free the slaves and take down the Masters.

Tywin begins grooming Tommen to be the next King. Olenna, who is planning to leave, implies to Margaery that she was involved in the poisoning and convinces her to seduce Tommen before Cersei has a chance to turn him against her. Jaime meets with Tyrion and is convinced of his innocence. However, Cersei is adamant about Tyrion's guilt and orders Jaime to hunt down and kill Sansa and Arya. Jaime instead tasks Brienne with finding and protecting the girls, giving her both his Valyrian sword and Podrick as her squire.

In the North, Sam, fearing for Gilly's safety, has her and the baby moved out of Castle Black to nearby Mole's Town. Meanwhile, the wildlings continue to raid northern villages. The Night's Watch receives word that the band of Night's Watch mutineers have set up camp at Craster's Keep. Benjen tells the Watch to organise a party to attack the mutineers, as they cannot risk having any information about the weakness of Castle Black's defences leak to Mance Rayder's approaching army.

In Dragonstone, Davos tries to figure out how to replenish Stannis' depleted forces and requests a loan from the Iron Bank of Braavos.

* * *

## Episode 4 – The Rhoynar

Tywin enlists Oberyn and Mace Tyrell as his fellow judges for the impending trial of Tyrion, who decides to pick Jaime as his witness. Cersei meets with Oberyn, hoping to sway him to her advantage in Tyrion’s trial. Oberyn instead tells her of Elia, his daughters the Sand Snakes, and the legacy of the Rhoynar.

In an effort to get rid of Benjen, Alliser Thorne and Janos Slynt conspire to allow Benjen to lead an expedition against the mutineers, who have captured Bran's party and forced him to reveal his identity. Further north, a White Walker takes Craster's last newborn son to a secret ritual site, where he is transformed into a Walker.

Daenerys successfully captures Meereen amidst a slave revolt and immediately seeks justice for the slain slave children by nailing 163 masters to posts.

Jon and company travel south along the River Rhoyne. Sansa and Arya are enamoured by the captain’s story of Nymeria of the Rhoynar. Jon, through Ghost, learns of a band of pirates tracking them.

* * *

## Episode 5 – First of his Name

Jon and Arya fend off a pirate attack on the River Rhoyne.

Tommen is crowned King. Cersei speaks with Margaery about queenship.

Brienne and Podrick head North in search of Sansa and Arya, unaware of their location in Essos. Brienne finds out that Podrick has no practical skills as a squire. However, she is impressed with the fact that he killed a Kingsguard to protect Tyrion and agrees to train him.

In Meereen, after Jorah informs her about the fallback to slavery of Yunkai, Daenerys decides to postpone her invasion of Westeros to bring order to Slaver's Bay and pronounces herself Queen.

Beyond the Wall, Benjen's group attacks the mutineers. Locke – a spy of the Bolton’s – attempts to kidnap Bran in the confusion, but is killed by Hodor, warged into by Bran. Bran and his company then continue their trek north while Benjen's party kills all of the mutineers and burns down Craster's Keep.

* * *

## Episode 6 – The Laws of Gods and Men

Tywin puts a bounty on the Hound's head and instructs Varys to continue spying on Daenerys. Later that day, Tyrion is brought to trial for Joffrey's murder. However, all of the witnesses brought in testify against him, including Ser Meryn Trant, Grand Maester Pycelle, Cersei, and Varys give compelling though tangential testimony. Then, to Tyrion's shock, Shae gives false but convincing testimony. Angry, humiliated, and defeated, Tyrion demands a trial by combat.

In the Dreadfort, Asha leads an attack to rescue Theon, who refuses to come with her, forcing her to escape without him. Ramsay rewards Theon for being obedient and, in order to take Moat Cailin, asks him to pretend to be "Theon" instead of "Reek".

Daenerys attempts to take on her new role as Queen as she listens to the requests of her subjects, including nobleman Hizdahr zo Loraq and a man whose goats were killed by Daenerys' increasingly uncontrollable dragons.

Davos manages to convince the Iron Bank to back Stannis while also resecuring Salladhor Saan and his pirates to Stannis' cause.

Jon and company bid farewell to the captain of their ship outside Volantis and continue their journey on foot.

* * *

## Episode 7 – The Lost Ones

Cersei appoints Gregor Clegane as her champion in the upcoming trial by combat, while both Jaime and Bronn refuse to fight for Tyrion. Oberyn steps up, seeking a chance to avenge Elia by killing the Mountain, who raped and killed her during the rebellion.

Alliser Thorne rejects Benjen's offer to seal the tunnel.

Brienne and Podrick run into the Hound, who has been captured by a group of outlaws called the “Brotherhood Without Banners.”

Daenerys has sex with Daario before sending him off on a mission to deal with the resurgent slavers at Yunkai. Jon’s company arrive in Meereen and ask to see the Queen. They are brought before Daenerys Targaryen and show her that little Arya is also resistant to fire.

* * *

## Episode 8 – The Mountain and the Viper

Daenerys tests little Arya’s affinity to the Dragons and learns that she can control them to a degree. Barristan Selmy receives a letter intended for Jorah that pardons him as a reward for spying on Daenerys, who exiles him from Meereen as a result.

Brienne and Podrick elect to accompany the Brotherhood to the Vale, where they intend to ransom the Hound, though their plan is to use the Brotherhood to get inside the Eyrie to look for the Stark girls.

The wildlings attack Mole's Town. Gilly is discovered by Ygritte, who spares her. Ramsay forces Theon to get the Ironborn to surrender Moat Cailin. The Ironborn surrender in hopes of returning home but are flayed and slaughtered by Ramsay. As a reward for securing Moat Cailin, Roose legitimises Ramsay as a Bolton.

In the trial by combat, Oberyn gains the upper hand but lets down his guard while demanding that the Mountain confess to his crimes. The Mountain kills Oberyn by crushing his skull while finally admitting to the rape and murder of Elia. Tywin sentences Tyrion to death.

* * *

## Episode 9 – The Watchers on the Walls

** EVENT: The Battle for the Wall **

The Night's Watch prepares for the wildling invasion. Gilly and her son arrive at Castle Black, where Sam hides them in an underground room. The wildlings attack from both sides. Tormund's party gets through from the south and engages the Night's Watch. One giant manages to break through the tunnel leading into Castle Black but is killed by Grenn and five others, at the cost of their own lives. Alliser Thorne goes to fight in the southern part, leaving Janos Slynt in charge. However, Slynt proves to be incompetent and is tricked into going down the main level, effectively leaving Benjen in charge. The Night's Watch secure the ground level of Castle Black, leading to Tormund and Ygritte’s arrest. The wall climbers are obliterated by a massive scythe launched by the Watch. The wildlings retreat but not for long, Benjen predicts. Seeing no other choice, Benjen goes beyond the Wall to find and kill Mance Rayder.

* * *

## Episode 10 – The Children

The Dragons take to following little Arya around, protecting her like a mother does a child. This tempers their impulses and gives them a goal. Daenerys explains that Jon must have Targaryen ancestry through his mother, as there is no other way Arya could manipulate the Dragons, throwing in doubt his parentage.

Jon, Myrcella and Sansa begin putting together a plan to reclaim the North from the Bolton’s with Daenerys’ help.

Brienne, Podrick, the Hound, Thoros of Myr, Anguy and Beric Dondarrion witness Littlefinger seizing power in the Vale. He imprisons them all.

Cersei orders Qyburn to do anything to save the Mountain, who is poisoned by Oberyn's blade. She gets involved with Jaime, who releases Tyrion. Tyrion finds Shae in Tywin's bed and strangles her to death. He then confronts Tywin in the privy and kills him, escaping the City with Varys.

Benjen's negotiation with Mance Rayder is interrupted when Stannis and his army overrun the wildling camp, taking Mance as a prisoner on the former's suggestion. Bran's party comes upon the large heart tree from his visions but is attacked by skeletal beasts, the others are saved by one of the Children of the Forest, who takes them to the three-eyed raven, revealed to be an old man.


	5. Season 5

# Season 5

## Episode 1 – The Wars to Come

In a flashback, a witch tells a teenage Cersei that someone younger and more beautiful than herself will one day steal her accomplishments. In the present, Tywin is buried, and Lancel returns, now a devoutly religious man and a member of the "Sparrows".

At the Wall, Stannis seeks to enlist the Wildlings in his war against Roose. Benjen Stark is unable to convince Rayder to accept Stannis's authority. When the latter has Mance burned alive, Benjen ends his suffering with an arrow to the heart.

Brienne, Podrick, Sandor and the Brotherhood remain trapped in Littlefinger’s dungeons. Baelish begins grooming Robin Arryn, the Lord of the Vale.

In Pentos, a despondent Tyrion agrees to accompany Varys to Meereen to support Daenerys's claim for the Iron Throne.

In Meereen, the insurgent "Sons of the Harpy" murder an Unsullied, forcing Daenerys to launch more restrictive measures without respecting the old traditions. Missandei gets suspicious when she realises that the Unsullied visit brothels. Arya Stark and Grey Worm investigate.

Myrcella and Sansa are teaching little Arya how to read and write.

## Episode 2 – Black Brothers

Cersei receives a threat that no Lannister is welcome in Dorne after Oberyn’s murder. Believing it to be preparation for an attempt against “Myrcella’s” life, still in the dark concerning the true identity of Myrcella and Rosamund, she sends Jaime to Dorne with Bronn.

Stannis offers Benjen lordship of Winterfell if he leaves the Night's Watch to help him, but Benjen declines, knowing the Walkers are the bigger threat. Tarly nominates him as a candidate for Lord Commander, and he is elected by the casting vote of Aemon.

Darrio returns to Meereen and helps Arya with the investigation. He takes her under his wing. One of Daenerys supporters murders the captured son of the Harpy before he can be tried. She puts him on trial per Jon and Myrcella’s insistence, but the people riot. Jon saves Daenerys life.

## Episode 3 – Flame from Snow

Tyrion and Varys arrive in Volantis and visit a brothel, where the former is abducted by Jorah Mormont, intending to take him "to the queen".

Daenerys, in a grand ceremony, names Jon as a member of House Targaryen. Jon and Myrcella get officially married, and little Arya is named as Daenerys’ heir thanks to her power over the Dragons.

In the Vale, Brienne and the Brotherhood are contacted by Harold Hardying, who is organising a coup against Littlefinger.

At Castle Black, Benjen sends Thorne to the Shadow Tower, but Slynt refuses to follow Benjen’s orders. Benjen executes Slynt himself.

Margaery, newlywed to Tommen, manipulates him into planning to send Cersei to Casterly Rock.

## Episode 4 – Sons of the Harpy

Lancel finds the High Septon in a compromising situation in a brothel, punishing him by forcing him to walk the streets completely nude. The High Septon complains to Cersei, who imprisons him instead. She meets the High Sparrow, approving the Sparrows' actions. Cersei authorises the formation of the Faith Militant, who arrest Loras. Margaery is enraged, but Tommen proves too weak to arrange his release.

Stannis's army leaves for Winterfell, taking Selyse and Shireen with them. Benjen, Ygritte and Tormund come to an agreement concerning the Wildlings, allowing them safe passage south of the Wall to protect them from the White Walkers if they give up their more savage methods.

Jaime and Bronn land in Sunspear. Oberyn’s children – the Sandsnakes – are split down the middle by his death. Half of them support Doran, the other half support Ellaria Sand – Oberyn’s paramour who intends to kill “Myrcella”.

Mormont plans to redeem himself to Daenerys by giving Tyrion to her as a prisoner.

Loraq appeals to Daenerys to reopen the fighting pits. Jon argues against it, but Myrcella, Sansa and Darrio convince her to go ahead. The Sons of the Harpy ambush an Unsullied patrol inside the citadel; Grey Worm is critically wounded, but thanks to Ghost and Jon’s warging abilities, he and Sir Barristan arrive just in time to save him and capture some of the Harpies.

## Episode 5 – Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

Daenerys feeds a Meereenese nobleman to dragons Viserion and Rhaegal and imprisons the others. She later agrees to reopen the fighting pits and decides to marry Loraq to facilitate peace.

Sansa suggests to Jon that maybe he can Warg into one of the Dragons if he has Targaryen blood.

Jaime and Bronn confront “Myrcella.” But Jaime, who hasn’t seen her since the split in season one, realises that it is Rosamund, not Myrcella who is in Dorne, accidentally revealing this to Doran’s son Trystane. Arianne Martell and the Dornish guards arrive, breaking up the fight.

Benjen sends out what few Nights Watch brothers he can trust with Ygritte to find where the surviving Wildlings have fled.

At sea, Tyrion and Mormont sail through Valyria, seeing Drogon flying by, and are attacked by a group of stone men. They manage to escape.

## Episode 6 – As High as Honour

Olenna arrives in King's Landing and warns Cersei that the imprisonment of Loras has put their alliance in peril. At Loras' inquest, Loras and Margaery both deny his homosexuality. The male prostitute Olyvar contradicts their testimony, and Margaery is arrested for lying to the gods.

Aemon dies of old age. Gilly is attacked by two Watchmen. Tarly intervenes and is overpowered until Benjen arrives and forces the duo to leave. Tarly and Gilly consummate their romantic relationship. At Stannis' army's camp, Melisandre suggests sacrificing Shireen, which he refuses.

Mormont and Tyrion run into slavers, whom Tyrion manages to convince to take them to the fighting pits of Meereen. Jon, Myrcella, Arya and Sansa come to Daenerys with a proposal for the Westerosi invasion.

Harold Hardying releases Brienne, Sandor and the Brotherhood from their cells to aid in reclaiming the Eyrie. Littlefinger puts down their rebellion, though they come close to killing him.

## Episode 7 – The Gift

Olenna's demand for Loras and Margaery's release is declined by the High Sparrow. The High Sparrow arrests Cersei due to her past incestuous relationship with Lancel.

Ramsay suggests to Roose that they move on Stannis and asks for twenty good men. Benjen sends Tarly, Gilly and little Sam to Oldtown so Sam can become a Maester to replace Aemon.

Jamie and Rosamund are brought before Doran, Arianne and Trystane Martell to explain themselves, where Oberyn’s daughter Obara confesses to sending the message Cersei received. Rosamund is forced to reveal the story of Myrcella’s pregnancy and flight with Jon Snow to Essos.

Mormont and Tyrion are sold to slaver Qaggaz. The two are brought to a local fighting pit that Daenerys and her consort happen to be visiting in preparation for the upcoming games at Daznak's Pit. Mormont defeats the other slaves and reveals his identity to Daenerys, and that he brought Tyrion as a "gift" for her.

## Episode 8 – A Mother’s Mercy

Cersei learns that her uncle Kevan has been appointed as the Hand of the King. She is denied water to force her confession, which she refuses to do.

During a snowstorm, Stannis' camp is sabotaged when Ramsay's party destroys the camp's siege equipment and food stores while inflicting heavy losses on the army's horses. Sending Davos to the Wall to request supplies, Stannis reluctantly allows Melisandre to sacrifice Shireen, burning her alive at the stake, despite her pleas and Selyse's objections.

Tyrion convinces Daenerys to spare Mormont's life – despite Jon and Arya’s objections – and exiles him again. Myrcella vouches for Tyrion’s character, and Daenerys welcomes him into her inner circle. They discuss Myrcella, Arya, Sansa and Jon’s plans for Westeros. Tyrion informs Daenerys team about what attacked him in Season One. Daenerys is more open to believing Tyrion given what she’s seen of magic and agrees to let Jon and Arya help the Wildlings once the North is secure.

Mormont returns to Yezzan and asks to fight in the pits.

## Episode 9 – The Dance of Dragons

Shireen's sacrifice leads to Selyse hanging herself and half of Stannis' forces deserting. Melisandre vanishes and Stannis is defeated by the Boltons.

On a boat on their way to Oldtown, Samwell Tarly reveals his intent to leave Gilly and her baby with the former's family at Horn Hill while he trains to be a Maester.

Littlefinger reveals that he was behind the war between the Starks and Lannisters. He orders the execution of those part of Hardying’s coup, but Hardying escapes and sacrifices himself to push Littlefinger through the Moon Door.

In Meereen, the fights at Daznak's pit begin, and Daenerys is stunned to see Jorah Mormont amongst the combatants. Jorah is victorious, but his triumph is interrupted by a fierce attack from the Sons of the Harpy, who quickly surround Daenerys and her supporters, including Mormont. Ghost is killed and Jon, in an act of desperation, wargs into Rhaegal, summoning the Dragons to the pit. Daenerys mounts Drogon, her followers watching in awe, and wins the day.

## Episode 10 – The Dragon and the Wolf

Cersei confesses her former relationship with Lancel and is forced to atone by parading the streets fully naked as jeering crowds pelt her with garbage and faeces. Upon reaching the Red Keep, Qyburn introduces a resurrected Mountain, who is now nothing but an empty killing machine with complete loyalty to her.

Ygritte returns to Castle Black gravely wounded. She informs Benjen that the Wildlings are at Hardhome, an ancient fortress, but that on their way back, her party was attacked by the White Walkers, who are marching towards Hardhome.

Doran Martel is about to let Jamie return to Kings Landing when Varys arrives, informing him of Daenerys impending invasion with three Dragons, and that Tyrion, the real Myrcella and Jon Targaryen are with her. Doran decides to side with Daenerys, locking up Jamie and Bronn.

** EVENT: The Cleansing of Slavers Bay **

Daenerys and Jon fly the Dragons into battle at Yunkai while Arya and Darrio lead the ground assault. They kill the Masters and re-free the people, taking control of the Masters fleet. Many of the freed slaves join Daenerys cause, asking for sanctuary in Westeros in exchange for helping her. Missandei and Darrio are chosen to stay behind to keep the peace in Meereen. Sansa receives a message from Varys informing Daenerys of Dorne’s allegiance.

Daenerys sets sail for Westeros.


End file.
